Sacrificios
by ReginaBunny
Summary: Sidney ayuda a Regina con Marian. ONE SOTH ( O como se diga que yo soy española. Relato corto leñe) OUTLAWQUEEN


Sacrificios

Solo escuché el sonido de sus tacones en el pasillo, eran inconfundibles, muy característicos… y su perfume. Fui tras la puerta como un perro deseando ver a su dueño, sin embargo su mirada era diferente cuando se dejó mostrar ante la tenue luz de el pasillo del psiquiátrico. Parecía desencajada, más de lo normal, muy aturdida. Me acerqué a ella como venerando su figura. Había estado meses encerrado y ella era el único contacto que iba a tener con el exterior y si lo decidía saldría de ahí.

Había algo diferente a cuando la dejé, a cuando me tomaron por loco. Imaginaba que me iba a volver a manipular y yo caería en sus pies… como siempre me pasaba. Me quedé en silencio pasmado, mientras ella se acercaba a mi con una mirada lánguida. Reconozco que estaba asustado.  
\- Regina… - dije buscando las palabras exactas. Pero Regina no hacía más que dar vueltas en la celda de mi locura, y yo no dejaba de mirarla. Estaba desquiciada por algo… y yo quería saber cual era la razón. Observé sus ojos, brillaban, tenían un brillo pero también una desilusión.  
Tragó saliva y me clavó las pupilas como puñales.

-Necesito que me ayudes- musitó. Me imaginaba que ella también buscaba palabras para hablarme, sin embargo yo no sabía que decirle.  
-¿En qué?- contesté sin saber muy bien que decir. Me miró y se sentó en la cama frotándose las manos.  
-Tenemos que hacer algo- repetía mientras revisaba con la mirada el entorno dónde estábamos las dos. Me puse a su lado, y la miré.  
-¿Estas bien Regina?- La notaba muy alterada, extraña, como comentaba, algo la había pasado. Frunció el ceño y simplemente comenzó a llorar. Me alarmé al verla, pues jamás la había visto tan vulnerable como ahora. Se levantó enrabietada dejándome atónito y dio un puñetazo en la pared apretando los dientes mostrándome su rabia. Para mi esto era nuevo, Regina no se había mostrado así conmigo nunca. Toqué su mano levemente para ver si se había hecho daño y de su garganta salió un gruñido gutural.  
\- Regina…¿Qué te pasa? ¿ Por qué has venido?- Dije sin comprender. No quería sufrir más por ella, no más, por que cada vez que me usaba y me dejaba sentía como si mi alma se partiera en dos. Estaba en el fondo bastante ofendido.

Me miró arqueando las cejas como apenada por la respuesta que iba a resonar de sus labios, esperaba impaciente que fuera algo que no tuviera que ver conmigo expresamente, y con lo que no saliera herido. Por que tenía el corazón agujereado por ella. Se quedó en silencio y se acercó a mi despacio.

-Lo siento- susurró mirándome a los ojos. – Siento todo lo que te he hecho. Siento que sufrieras por mi. Siento haberte utilizado en todos los aspectos.- Limpié una de sus lágrimas, aun que no supiera por que lloraba, y besé su frente en señal de aceptación, estaba muy impactado al ver a la nueva Regina a la que yo seguía amando con locura.  
La morena tomó aire y se puso de espaldas, comenzó a disparar palabras no solo de arrepentimiento si no de amor.

\- Demasiado tiempo sin usarlo.  
\- ¿ El qué Regina?-

\- El corazón.

Su contestación me hizo sentir que el mío, aun seguía latiendo por ella, pero como siempre no era reciproco. Acaricié su cabello despacio observándola.  
\- Cuéntame Regina con detalle que pasa. ¿Qué quieres?.

\- Estoy enamorada- Aquella palabra me sentó como un jarro de agua fría sobre el cuerpo. Me quedé helado sin saber que contestar. ¿Enamorada? ¿Qué me había perdido? Intente no focalizar mi ira contra esa noticia y dejé que hablara.

\- Estoy enamorada, de un hombre que me hace muy feliz, pero… a aparecido una persona que quiere estropearlo todo. Su su exmujer…. Ha vuelto del pasado. – Me sorprendí ante aquél comentario y la observé con interés.

\- Es algo complicado… - agregó Regina.- Emma viajó al pasado y la trajo.- Aquello era complicado de comprender, sin embargo al mirarla notaba ese dolor propio que muy pocas veces ocasiones. El mismo dolor, el mismo color descafeinado de sus ojos que cuando Henry la odiaba y la llamaba Reina Malvada. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ver sus sonrisa aun que fuera una fracción de segundos, su felicidad estaba ante puesta a la mía desde el primer segundo en el que la conocí y la amaba.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo Regina?- Tomé su mano despacio, para así generarla algo más de confíanza. Regina se rascó la nuca pensativa dio un par de vueltas despacio alrededor mío y me miró de pronto fijamente.  
\- Quiero que la devuelvas a donde está.-  
Lo de los viajes al pasado, no eran mi fuerte, sin embargo su petición era altamente desesperada, y eso me asustaba. ¿Devolverla al pasado? Aquello me hizo recordar en los poderes que tenía siendo un espejo. Siendo espejo, podía introducir a las personas en el mundo que ella eligiera. Cuando me miró de esa manera supe lo que me estaba pidiendo… Tragué saliva y asentí con tal de que tuviera un segundo de felicidad y arruinara la mia. Hasta ahora solo había sido el idiota que lo hacía todo mal, la última mierda para ella…¿Qué más da otra vez caer en sus redes?.  
Regina movió sus manos victoriosa, mostrando su primera sonrisa, y de pronto mi forma cambio.

\- Deberías cambiar también los sentimientos- mencioné ya siendo aquél cristal irrompible. Ella me metió en una bolsa negra, y comenzó a caminar rápido o al menos eso me lo parecía a mi. Comencé a escuchar no muy tarde la conversación entre los tres…el amado, la esposa y ella. 

Re- Tengo la solución al problema- Zarandeó la bolsa y me dejó quieto sobre una superficie. Tenía ganas de salir, pero aun quedaba demasiado por escuchar.  
Ro- ¿El qué Regina?-

Re- Ella debe volver de donde vino. Estar aquí es además un peligro… puede desencadenar más problemas de los que ya ha desencadenado.  
Mar- Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte.-

Re- No me hagas ser mas Hostil, tu no perteneces a este mundo… y lamento decirte que no soy la mujer que era cuando me conocías. Por eso tengo un plan.

Desato lentamente la bolsa en la que estaba metido, con cautela y sus dos manos me tomó de los bordes.

Re- Este espejo te devolverá al Bosque encantado… y como muestra de que he cambiado, vivirás. Vivirás, pero no aquí.

Su voz se notaba tintineante, presa de una emoción, eso significaba que yo ya no sería humano nunca más, que nunca más sentiré mi cuerpo, pero aquello se tornaba demasiado complicado, y comprendía el hecho de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Entonces noté la energía de la mujer, su cuerpo, absorbí su cuerpo hasta llevarlo al Bosque de manera mágica, y tras ser colocado en la pared para realizar el acto de hacerla desaparecer, pude ver como los dos se besaban, lentamente. Entonces tuve agallas y comencé a hablar. 

\- Majestad… rómpeme en mil pedacitos, que no quiero ver más. Que no quiero vivir más. Estoy pagando con creces mi condena, y ya estoy seguro de que eres feliz. No te hago falta… rómpeme.

Ella me miró extrañada acariciando los bordes de mi nuevo cuerpo, y dudó si hacerlo o no. Yo estaba deseando dejar de ver. Me había sometido a esto empleando la magia…. Yo debía desaparecer completamente. Y de pronto apretó con fuerza aun costándole haciéndolo.

Re- Gracias Sidney- Besó mi cristal con sus labios y después solo dejé de existir sabiendo que siempre moriría por ella.


End file.
